Incantevole
by Mitsuki91
Summary: SongFic basata sulla canzone "incantevole" dei Subsonica. Dal testo: "Mi chiedo quando sia iniziata. Quando ho iniziato a vederti come una donna, come una possibile amante? Quando, esattamente, hai smesso per me di essere la bambina che Potter mi aveva praticamente accollato, sperando forse in una riconciliazione?"


_Scritto per il Gioco Creativo 4. "A ritmo di musica".  
La storia partecipa al Gioco creativo n.14: Severus House Cup_

**Vi lascio il link con la canzone: (no, a quanto pare non riesco -.-" beh, è Incantevole dei Subsonica)**

**Buona lettura! ;)**

* * *

**Incantevole**

_Se leggera ti farai  
io sarò vento  
per darti il mio sostegno  
senza fingere.  
_

Cammini in equilibrio precario sul muretto basso che delimita il sentiero, ondeggiando le mani come cercassi un sostegno nel vento che ti scompiglia i capelli.

Ma io sono al tuo fianco, bella bambina, con i capelli rossi che non sono di quel rosso doloroso da guardare, e quegli occhi della forma giusta ma con il colore sbagliato che non mi fanno rimpiangere nulla.

Sei seria, concentrata sul tuo gioco; leggera in balia del vento. Non devi temere: se cadi, sarò qui a sostenerti.

_Se distanza ti farai  
io sarò asfalto  
impronta sui tuoi passi  
senza stringere mai.  
_

Tutti crescono e tutti vanno. Hai iniziato anche tu la scuola, Hogwarts, e ti sei persa in quel castello che trasuda magia da ogni luogo.

Non sono più io il tuo maestro, colui che ti ha insegnato per la prima volta a scrivere e a leggere, in questa casa in mezzo al nulla, che ti è sempre piaciuta così tanto perché lontana da tutto.

Silenziosa come te e come me ora, che non ti ho più intorno, mentre cerco di scrollarmi di dosso questa malinconia che è strana per un vecchio. E' come se mi fossi abituato a te, alla tua presenza e ai tuoi sorrisi.

Ma ora sei lontana, e io mi farò da parte per permetterti di crescere; sarò il tuo sostegno impercepibile ma necessario, come l'asfalto sotto i tuoi passi, mentre procedi nella vita.

_Se dolore ti farai  
io starò attento  
a ricucire i tagli  
senza stringere mai.  
_

Ti sfioro per la prima volta per metterti le garze, per coprire il taglio che ti sei fatta cercando di preparare una pozione. Il coltello è sfuggito e tu hai chiamato a gran voce, cercando di trattenere lacrime e dolore: per questo sono qui.

La tua pelle è bianca e cosparsa di minuscoli puntini arancioni, persino sulle mani. Io non penso di averne mai vista una più bella.

"Grazie, Severus."

"Non ho stretto troppo, vero?"

Ti guardo negli occhi e mi sento uno sciocco; uno sciocco che non può essersi affezionato ancora a qualcuno in quel modo, e soprattutto non alla nipote del mio perduto amore.

Si chiama Lily, come lei, ma io l'ho sempre chiamata Luna, ovvero usando il suo secondo nome.

E, in effetti, lei è la mia luna: una luce nella notte di quella che era diventata la mia vita, dopo che il mio sole mi aveva ustionato e si era spento troppo presto, lasciandomi cieco.

_Se battaglia ti farai  
io starò al fianco  
per darti il mio sorriso  
senza fingere  
_

Sei diventata un'Auror, come tuo padre. L'unica nella famiglia a seguire la via del giusto e del bene.

Ah, così contrapposta a me!

Splendi di luce riflessa, una luce che mostri al mondo ma che so che è solo mia. La sento sulla pelle ogni sera, quando tu bussi alla mia porta.

Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non riesci a fare a meno di rifugiarti in questa casa, mentre nel cielo brillano le stelle.

La mia Luna.

E io non posso fare a meno di sorriderti, perché son troppo vecchio per combattere ancora, ma sono anche troppo legato a te per lasciare il tuo fianco.

_FUORI È UN GIORNO FRAGILE  
MA TUTTO QUI CADE INCANTEVOLE  
COME QUANDO RESTI CON ME  
_

Mi chiedo quando sia iniziata.

Quando ho iniziato a vederti come una donna, come una possibile amante? Quando, esattamente, hai smesso per me di essere la bambina che Potter mi aveva praticamente accollato, sperando forse in una riconciliazione?

Ti vedo e non posso far a meno di pensare che lì, appena fuori dalla porta di casa, con le spalle rivolte al bosco e la vista sui campi, sia il posto giusto per te.

Fuori tutti sono imbrigliati in cose più grandi, e i giorni si susseguono frenetici e passivi l'uno addosso all'altro.

Ma qui, qui in questa casa in mezzo al nulla, tutto diventa incantevole, se tu bussi alla mia porta.

Sei come una costante, una melodia di sottofondo in questo panorama immobile.

E mi sorridi.

Vorrei che fossi mia, così come non lo desideravo da tanto, tanto tempo.

_Se innocenza ti farai_ _  
io sarò fango_ _  
che tenta la tua pelle_ _  
senza bruciare._ _  
_

Ovviamente so di non poter semplicemente avvicinarmi e baciarti.

Ovviamente so che l'amore rifugge da me in modo così profondo, che tu non potrai mai ricambiarmi.

E sei così innocente, così libera, così _pura_.

Come posso anche solo pensare di desiderarti? Come posso sognarti in quel modo così indecente?

Non voglio essere fango, non voglio insozzarti con la mia anima nera. Meriti di meglio, meriti di brillare alta nel cielo.

Ma la voglia di te brucia, brucia in modi che pensavo di avere dimenticato. La voglia di te è carbone ardente sulla pelle.

Una sera ti addormenti sul divano. Non resisto, non posso più farlo: ti sfioro il braccio con le dita.

Non faccio nulla di più, perché non penso di poter osare.

Ma, quella volta, sei tu che apri gli occhi e mi afferri la testa, spingendomela contro la tua.

Il mio primo, vero, bacio.

_Se destino ti farai  
io sarò pronto  
per tutto ciò che è stato  
a non rimpiangere mai.  
_

Anche solo pochi anni fa, non avrei mai creduto possibile riuscire a innamorarmi di nuovo.

Poi sei arrivata tu. Mi sei entrata sottopelle e hai distrutto, nel tempo, tutte le mie certezze.

Hai aspettato, paziente, di superare delle tappe fondamentali, prima di lasciarti andare. Me l'hai confidato con il tempo, nelle infinite notti di dolcezza dopo aver fatto l'amore, mentre ti stringevo a me nel letto.

I diciassette anni, la maggiore età.

Il giugno in cui hai finito Hogwarts, per avere un diploma in mano.

Il corso per Auror, l'assunzione al Ministero della Magia, per avere indipendenza economica.

E poi sei arrivata da me in via definitiva.

Già prima, non potevi fare a meno di tornare. Dici che avrei dovuto accorgermene. E io ti rispondo, sempre, che uno come me, disilluso dalla vita e dall'amore, non osava neppure sperare.

Ora sei mia.

Il destino ha fatto in modo di unirci, e non ho intenzione di rimpiangere errori del passato o di struggermi dietro al mio perduto primo amore. Non ho intenzione di impedirmi di vivere di nuovo, dopo aver trovato una ragione così valida.

La mia Luna, che brilla solo perché sullo sfondo ha un nero trapuntato di stelle.

_FUORI È UN MONDO FRAGILE  
MA TUTTO QUI CADE INCANTEVOLE  
COME QUANDO RESTI CON ME.  
_

Gli uomini sembrano non avere imparato niente.

Tu me lo racconti, ogni giorno, quando mi parli di criminali che si improvvisano Signori Oscuri o di uomini comuni che cercano la gloria e il potere attraverso l'illegalità.

Il mondo è così fragile, così banale nel suo essere frenetico, che non si rende conto di proseguire sempre sulla stessa linea del passato, senza mai evolversi davvero. Tutti ricadono sempre negli stessi errori, e tu, mia Luna, sei già stanca, già mi parli di ritirarti dal lavoro, mi dici di non sopportare più l'ipocrisia che ti circonda ogni giorno.

Io sorrido e ti invito a restare con me. Ho comprato uno di quei dondoli che ti piacciono tanto e l'ho messo in veranda, dritto verso il bosco che tu ami.

Possiamo trascorrere le giornate come più ti aggrada, mia Luna.

Perché qui, in questa casa in mezzo al nulla, tutto risplende d'incantevole, se solo resti con me.


End file.
